Aries,The flaming ram
by Renge
Summary: The Angels meet a new Creepy person.A 14 year old messenger.Who doesn't speak.Drops a not off for Dylan.Thin man lives thanx to this girl.But wait they look so much alike.What will happen next stay tuned.
1. Default Chapter

Charlies angels:Creepy thin girl.  
  
note this is my frist fic so don't kill me.i don't own anything but my charter creepy thin girl.So don't kill me for that either.  
  
9:00  
  
The angels were gather around Charlies speaker box as usaul.Besides Max who was now following Bosley every were the angels didn't mind.Though if they took the time to notic there was one other gaze at the speaker box.A small girl around 14.With shiny black hair cut short and messily woren.Her skin was pale as a ghost.Her eyes were milky blue.Dylan look up at the widow.At first she though she was looking at the creepy thin man and rose out of her sit in hopes of seeing him again.  
  
The girl was gone in a flash.She gazed at them still though.She had a note to deliver and she had to deliver it.She was on a her first misson.She wached the angels closly.Her clothes were a tight cross bone shirt that showed a lot of her nicely shaped abes.She were camo phants the were torn at the bottom plus her combat boots.She keep eyeing The speaker.Should she strick now.No.Her muscles were relaxed.Yet her mind seem to race.Thought you wouldn't be able to tell it in her face.Her face seem cold emotionless.  
  
Alex felt eyes.She lean over to Dylan."I think were being whach"she wisper in her ear.Dylan lean over to Nad"Alex's say were being whacth"her word were in the same wisper."Whats is it angels."Asked Charlie."They think we're being whach"Max said this faster than the angels could open ther motuhs."I have good hearing"he said to hide his smirk.  
  
She notic the comtion they've felt her there.Time to move in she though.She fliped form the tree unnoticed by the angels.She smiled some of corse they won't see me.She though.Her lips still curled in a smirk as she opened the door to go inside the building.It opened with out noise.She took the first step inside the building.  
  
"Hey i'll be right back gotta yes the mens room."Max said as he walked out closing the doors behide him.He turn around.  
  
She was going to be seen.No I can't fail no.This can't fail not me.  
  
Max stood froze for a bit seeing the girl before him.She was beautiful.Yet cold looking.Her eyes were what caugh him so emtionless they are he though."Hello"He called at her.  
  
He is nothing to worry about.She just keep looking at him.  
  
"I said hello"HE called again walking to her.But she had jumped over his head right to the door doing so many flips in the air.  
  
She waved at him.Then turn to open the door.But the call of the boy made her pause,"Angels"He yelled.The doors brust open The women standing in front of her ready to fight.  
  
The angels stood down seeing the girl."O Max's who's your friend......"Nad tried to finsh but The girl had all read kicked her into the wall.The girl moved fast.Next was Alex who was slamed into the other wall.Dylan was ready.  
  
So the one with alborn hair it is I give this message.The girl fliped out a enovelop.It was creamy white with nite clam writing on it.She handed to the angel Know as Dylan and ran out the door she had suceeded.She then jumped onto a moter bike that was black and had words like skull kid painted on it.She was off in a cloud of dust.  
  
Nad rose to her feet rubbing her head were she had been kicked."For A kid she can kick."she said through rubbing her head."You can say that agian."This time it was alex.She was walking up to Dylan."Whats that?"Both nad and Alex asked."I don't know that girl gave it to me.Just now."she said opening it."So who's it form."asked Nad sound like it was very uporntiant though it could be.Dylan read the letter slowly  
  
Dear Alburn angel  
I alopjize for my messendger and her acts.She still needs more training.This was her first misstion and I hope she has not fail me.I had no chioce but to send her to let you know I survied my fall.Though O'graddy did not I would like you to know that.You refur to me as The Creepy Thin man.Though my name is Anthony.I love you hair it smells so sweet.I just wrote you so you would now I am still alive though i must say.I'm may not leave long.With my messenger away.She was taking care of me.PLease come to this andress I need help.Bring help not hospital help but maybe your partners.  
Parkway 12390  
Anthony.  
  
"Well are you going Angels.It sounds like he needs you."it was Max who was reading over Dylan's shoulder.  
  
"Hmm I guess so."Siad Dylan in sock nobody survies such a fail could they.  
  
"hmm lets go then."They said running out the door.  
  
"Well guess that's it for today Charlie."Said Bosley.  
  
Hotel kemre out of busness since 1980.Parkway 12390 8:00 PM  
  
"This is it."Said Dylan opening the door.Alex had a meticale kit.Nad Was looking around carefully."This place gives me the creeps. "Nad siad still eyeing around as if some ghost would come down and acttak them."It's no so bad."said Alex."Lets Just find The creepy then man and get out of here."Nad anwsered."His name is Athony!"Dylan said this in a huff."O who cares."Said alex in return."I think Dylan does rember.He kissed her."Nad siad then ever thing went silent.  
  
It did not take them long.She though.She followed them closely.Making sure they were there to help.She would soon show them to were they need to go.Him the one with black hair is caring a metical box.What do they call her Alex I belive.She looked down again.They've moved.She moved in the silents.The lights did not work so it was easy to move around on them.She found she had come in contact with a few siperwebs.She did not care.She though it was time to so them were to go.She jumped down form the lights and landed in the middle of the angels.  
  
"AAAHHHHH"They screamed and ran in deffernt dirctions.Nad looked up form her hiding place"O it's just that girl form before."She said get up.Dylan and Alex followed dustng themselfs off."So what's your name little girl."Asked Nad in a sweet vioce.The girl looked at her coldly.As to being called a little girl.She didn't anwser but form her look."I don't think your gonna get answer Nad."Said Dylan.With a snicker.  
  
She frowned at the three.Well it is not my chioce of whom he likes.She didn't show any sign of weakness as she walked.She walked up stair and turned to see if they were following,Good they were.SheWalked more quickly on the plams of her feet like a cat.  
  
I hope she brings the angels soon.I feel myself breathing more and more slowly.She is a very good trainie.But she needs lots of work.I would hate myself If I couldn't see Dylan again.To smell her alburn hair again.He was going to speak to her.But O'graddy got in the way.He rose his hand to his chest.It was banged greatly.But it need cleaning.And more work.Than A 14 year old could do.By herself.Hurry bring them quickly.  
  
They Angels looked around the room the we're brought into.There he was even paler his inky black hair untid and unclean.He was covered in brioses.His shirt was open leting the wraped woud breath.'How could he have lived 2 mothes after that fall in this condtion."It was Alex speaking.Nad looked at him."Hmm yeah"She spoke softly."I don't know Alex get to work."Dylan shouted.Dylan stay clear of him right now not wanting her hair ripped out.  
  
Dylan is staying away.Why He said they had kisses.Doesn't that mean love or something.Maybe it's is his way of ripping out wemons hair.She smiled some he never ripped her air out.Though he had draged her around that way before.The smile went away has Dylan looked at her.She frowned at her.What did he see in her.  
  
Dylan keep starring at her.They look so much alike.IT was all she could think about.It was a mystery right now.Alex Was removing his banges now.Though his face seemed in pain as Alex took the last layer off.  
  
What are they doing they're hurting him.She rush to him, but Dylan had stoped her."O no you don't She helping him thought it will hurt"Dylan seemed nice about it.So she just dusted of her shoulders wich Dylan had held her back.She eyed her oddly.Then turned around and looked up.  
  
I wonder if she can fixes theses problems she has with Dylan.He though.Dylan well be first choice though.She will be second.Love first.Training her second.The black hair one called Alex is very good at medicion.Though she could be easier.While cleaning the wound out.His eyes closed in sleep.  
  
"There I'm done.Dylan."Said Alex standing."Their going need somewere else to stay.He needs somewere cleaner."Said Alex eyeing Dylan.Nad looked at her too."Dylan you have the biggest apartment.I'm sure he can take your extra room."she said to Dylan."What about the girl?"asked Dylan."I don't have room for her."She said after words."I'm sure I can take her."said Alex.Turning to face the girl."I'm Alex."The girl did nothing to anwser.Just starred at them.  
  
What are they talking about.They can't sperate us.O I guess this place is kind dirty.I hope he understands.I don'tthink he can hear in his sleep.She nodded in a yes for somereason.He can't.  
  
"See she nodded.It'll be ok."said Nad peep like."Ok Nad Help me get him into my car.Adn help me get him into my apartment.Then I'll drive you home.K"siad Dylan Draping Anthony over her shoulder.He did not wake.Nad got under the other arm.And they started down the steps.Followed by alex and The Thin Girl.They placed Anthony In the back sit Alex got in passengers sit.Nad sat with Anthony In the back Dylan drove."wait what about......"She didn't finsh becasue The Thin Girl can out of the building riding a moter bike.The same one form eairlierl that day.The same words Skull kid pianted on it.Her helmet and A skull and cross bones on the fornt in white the main color was black.In the back was a flaming Ram.Made of fire.IT seemed alive.  
  
Dylan's apartment 10:00PM 


	2. The starting of a crush

OK this is chapter 2.Still don't kill me for my spelling and grammer and such.I am sorry for it really.And I now found I have been Typing Nad and not Nat.Sorry about that.OK.  
  
Dylan's apartment 10:00PM  
Creepy the Girl She road Behide these Angels for a little while.She wached Them carry Anthony Into The Dylan's apartment.She sat on her bike borred and waiting.She wondered if this black hair angel Alex would leave her alone.She wasn't going with her.She would find somewere else to stay.She started the bike.Looked once more at the building and road off.  
Angels Dylan looked around her clean apartment.Well almost clean so what there were some clothes on the floor.A pizza box with 2 week old pizza.And not to forget the glass in wich she couldn't rember.It had been there for awhile.It was green and slimy now.She didn't dare touch for she thought it might move.Alex walked around in disgust"Dylan how can you life like this?"she asked opening a door to Dylan extra room."Easy I live here.I don't mind the mess."she stuck her tougne out at Alex.Nat looked at them and laughed.With a bit of work they got Anthony into the room and into the bed."Dylan now.He won't wake up for a few days.When he does wake up tell him to take these"Alex threw a bottle at Dylan."Ok Alex"  
  
Alex and Nat walked outside."She's gone."Nat said starring into space."Hm must have had something to do.Well she's not staying with me anymore"Alex said claming into her car as she drove Nat home.  
  
Townsend building 8:56AM  
  
Angels The angels walked into the bilding and found themself in Charlie's offic.They looked at Max and Bos."Hello Bosly, Max"They said at the same time to drive Bos crazy."So how did this creepy Thin Guy thing work out?"Max asked."I would say pretty good."Dylan nodded at the others "yeah"the same answer came for the other two."What about that girl?"Max asked With a bit of an odd look in his eyes."She's gone."answered Alex."Aw she was cute.O well."said max eyeing the widow.Nat rasied an eyebrow"You though she was hot, what about us"Nat siad to him."Not that your not all hot weman,but that's it your older.Thought she ment be somewere around my age"He said sitting down on the couch.  
  
"Good morning, Angels"came Charlies vioce right at 9:00.  
  
"Good morning, Charlie"they said together  
  
"Angels your going back to the races.There is word of a hacher genuis flaoting around there sell hacker info.I'm not talking small time haching girl.This one in the major leages.Hik is well know for his goverment hacher abilitlies.He as been sell the info he tends to hack to enemy froces."Chairle said in the saml tone.  
  
"You mean Hik the guy that been trying to hach at are system too do you."Alex asked.  
  
"Yes that one."HE answered."Think you can get him.HE may be young but his graud are top nach."He said again.  
  
Outside Townsend building 9:30 AM  
  
Creepy thin Girl  
  
She glarred at the building door. Sould I go in. Matbe I souldn't. What I'm I too do. She thought sitting on her bike.She growled in her throat. I'll go in. I must be careful he is looking for me by now. I do not need anymore trianing for Anthony. He choose that girl intest of me. I have saved him meany more tmes than see has. I saved him the frist run around her head with those women. But The other can give me much more. He offers so much for this one disk that I just have to wonder what on it. Dman those increptions the firewalls are one after another. It took me 3 day to get past the first ten. She pulled the disk for a pocked in her pants. She grinned at it and climb off her bike placed it on the side of the building and pened the door. She walked the same on the plams of her feet always alert. She open the door were the angels were. She herd something of Hik. This disk could help them. She thought holding it up. The cover was clear so the sun bouce off of the disk and on the wall.The shine and flicker of light made the girl turn and almost jump over the couch for there sits. She tilted her head at them. Max eyed her with a smile. She made a grin at him and the angels. Max shured down on the couch the smile was for all of them not him. She looked at the disk for amoment then held it out to them. 'It just Her" They said looking at the disk.  
  
Angels  
  
Alex reached for the disk."Give it here what is it." The girl snached it back and shook her head.Alex stop reaching for it. "You want to see Athony right for the disk." Dylan asked. The girl nodded. "Okay."Dylan said getting up." Her was starring at me this morning before he went to sleep again. IF she doesn't mind she can sleep on mycouch I have had a change in heart."Dylan said getting up and walking over to the girl.She looked at the girl.It fels wrong to speart them.I could tell he was looking for her in that room. That was why he was whaching me. begging to know were she was and if she was safe. 


End file.
